Epic Rap Battles Of History Trailer
by KJMusical
Summary: Well, this is a trailer for a project I'm working on with SSBBFAN. Check it out once it's complete and stay tuned. Don't like? Don't read! R&R.


**Author's Note: Okay, you're thinking:**

**"KJ, what is this? This isn't another Epic Rap Battles Of History episode is it?"**

**Well, no it's not.**

**BUT, it's a trailer for a rap battle coming up.**

**If you've read the catagories, you'll already know what the battle is.**

**But if you haven't, don't look back now.**

**More details will be in the 'trailer'.**

(There is a flash of lightning before the screen shows a figure sitting in a chair in a dark room wearing a black suit with a black tie, his face obscured by the dark.)

(**You guys can guess this is me.**)

"About a year ago, I browsed Youtube for some inspiration for fan-fics. I came across Epic Rap Battles Of History by NicePeter."

(When he mentions Epic Rap Battles Of History, the title card along with a few clips flash on the screen before snapping back to the figure.)

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nice Peter & his friend Epic Lloyd would dress up as celebrities and fictional characters and place them in a rap battle, letting the viewer decide who won the battle and who would be next. It inspired me to make my own series. I had various characters from various media pitted against each other in rap battles."

(He pauses then continues. When he does so, the music from 'Cupcakes: The Animated Trailer' begins to play.)

(**Bear in mind, the trailer only plays a portion of the music, the full animation plays the full music, but I'm not sure if you want to see an animation of Rainbow Dash getting mutilated by Pinkie Pie just to hear music.**)

"Then, I decided to take 2 characters from 2 completely different universes and pitted them against each other. At first, I thought it was a good idea. But then the two rappers gained support from other characters they worked with. Eventually, their leaders got involved. And they declared war with each other immediately after the rap battle."

(There is a burst of static showing a still picture of a blurred cyan blob before cutting back to the figure.)

"I knew that if 2 universes went to war, it could cause the universe to close in on itself before being violently torn apart, destroying everything, and everyone, in it. So before a single attack was made, I used my author powers to split the two universes apart. I then continued with the series like normal. But the ordeal was far from over."

(There are then shots of Jeff The Killer, George Romero, Evil Flippy, Tails Doll & Lola Bunny rapping silently before cutting back.)

"By the time I made the 15th episode, I thought they'd forgotten all about each other. Boy, was I wrong. Looking at one universe, there was always properganda against the other. There were protests, fights in the street, rioting. Both universes were in chaos. They then asked, no, they didn't ask, they DEMANDED a rematch. But I couldn't let them."

(Shots of Leo Leonardo the 3rd, Cryptosporidium, Rango, Puss In Boots, Gaston & Edward Cullen rapping silentely are shown before it cuts back again.)

"Eventually, it got to a point where I felt there was no other option. It may end all life as we know it, but I'm letting them rematch."

(?)

"Hey KJ, what are you doing alone in the dark?"

(Figure)

"Don't turn on the light!"

(The lights turn on as a record scratch is heard to stop the music, revealing the figure to have brown hair, brown eyes and a annoyed look on his face. Pinkie Pie is seen in the background, her hoof over the light switch.)

(**Use this video to supply the record scratches. It's on Youtube and it's called 'record/disc scratch sound effects'. In this moment, the first one is used.**)

(KJ)

"Damn it Pinkie Pie. You just ruined the mood for the trailer!"

(Pinkie)

"Oops. Sorry KJ. I'll just turn the lights back-."

(KJ)

"Don't bother Pinkie. The mood's dead now. Besides, they weren't supposed to know you were involved until the actual battle was released. But seeing as how you've revealed yourself, I might as well tell the audience that you and your friends will be rap battling again."

(Pinkie)

"Yay! I'm gonna go throw a party!"

(Pinkie Pie leaves.)

(KJ)

"Okay. Bottom line: I'm doing a rematch of Episode 8. I'm letting more characters into the rap battle. But this time, I'm not writing this alone."

(The last few moments of 'Requiem For A Dream' plays as 'Coming soon' is shown. KJ is then shown again with the music still playing in the background.)

(KJ)

"Well, this is awkward. I don't know how to end the trailer."

(Spike pops his head into the shot behind the door frame.)

(Spike)

"Um, Mr. KJ? I have a question."

(KJ)

"The toilet paper's in the airing cupboard."

(There is a record scratch stopping the music again.)

(**Same video, second sound effect.**)

(Spike)

"What?"

(Trailer ends.)

**Okay, so that's my trailer.**

**Yeah, it's all true.**

**Except in reality, it's a lot less dramatic than the trailer makes it to be.**

**But the real reason for making this is because I thought about making one after releasing Episode 8 and someone in the reviews said they wanted to do something with me.**

**I've already mentioned him in past rap battles.**

**Anyway, once me and SSBBFAN are done with the rematch, check it out!**


End file.
